


Перед прочтением сжечь

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Реборн Сикрет Санту по заявке EmilleS.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Перед прочтением сжечь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Реборн Сикрет Санту по заявке EmilleS.

Повод для беспокойства был серьезный, но Ямамото, когда тело в ответ на привычную уже попытку сконцентрироваться не откликнулось волной холодного пламени, не загорелось кольцо, не обратилась плоским лезвием бамбуковая палка, почувствовал что-то сродни облегчению.   
Момент был, конечно, не слишком удобный: противнику, оглушенному ударом, ломать шею пришлось уже руками, но для Ямамото это значило одно: без пламени все для него скоро прекратится — и к лучшему.  
Можно будет вернуться к ста рецептам отменных суши и бейсбольным матчам по пятницам, утренним пробежкам в тишине Намимори и предложению сводить в кино вот ту девочку, которая на Рождество отправила ему открытку, нелепую и трогательную, с криво накарябанными розовыми сердечками. 

Сквало разорался. Первый свой пропущенный удар за тот вечер Ямамото получил именно от него. Не от тех, кто должен был выступить против них двоих вооруженной толпой.   
Синяк на скуле болел до сих пор.

— Попытайся вспомнить, — спрашивал Сквало, — когда и где ты успел его потерять?  
— Ну, это же не вещь, чтобы где-то ее обронить, — улыбался Ямамото, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не Сквало в лицо. Обои, например, были очень интересные, желтые в мелкую коричневую крапинку с голубыми разводами на них — прямо как то самое пламя дождя.   
— Ты понял, о чем я, — рявкнул Сквало. — Когда в последний раз пользовался пламенем?  
— Вчера точно все было в порядке, ну, судя по ощущениям.  
— Когда. В последний. Раз. Зажигал. Точно. Пацан, не зли меня. Не в игрушки играем. И по порядку — что было потом.

Ничего особенного, как назло, за это время произойти не успело. После утренней тренировки был завтрак, потом сборы, потом Цуна, зашедший к нему, обеспокоенно спросил:  
— Ямамото, уверен, что все будет в порядке? Может быть, отправить с тобой Базиля?  
Он, наверное, уже тогда чувствовал. Цуна сонно потирал глаза, хмурился, Ямамото втащил его в комнату и усадил, прямо между баночкой с оружейной смазкой и чехлом для биты.  
— Точно?  
Ямамото улыбался и жал плечами, а Цуна все равно точнее ничего не мог сказать.  
Позже был день в самолете — никаких происшествий, перелет точно по графику, стюарды с приклеенными улыбками, храп соседа. Встреча со Сквало тоже состоялась вовремя — в намеченном месте, в вестибюле заброшенного здания на Виа Сфорце, у самого ее окончания. Оттуда до склада Эрео был еще час пути, и они успели поругаться и снова прийти к согласию — то есть, как это обычно бывает со Сквало, тот успел вспыхнуть и остыть, а Ямамото ждал, пока он угомонится.

— Сначала подумаем сами, — сказал Сквало, защемив пальцами переносицу, — очевидно, он уже начал выполнять свое намерение, — Саваде не беги только жаловаться. И это, пацан, что ты встал как бревно? Дай мне в морду!  
Ямамото едва не пропустил удар, отклонившись только в последний момент — и сам ответил автоматически, равнодушно, без намерения задеть. Сквало отступил на шаг.  
— Нда.  
В комнате с обоями в коричневую крапинку они оставляли подчиненным Маммон бумаги — это были тонкие, хрустящие и абсолютно пустые листы, каждый из которых вот-вот готов был воспламениться. Разговаривая, одну руку Сквало держал на стопке плотных конвертов, Ямамото знал, что их в этот момент окутывает слабый, тонкий слой едва заметного пламени, но сам уже не мог его видеть.  
Он больше ничего не мог сейчас — тело еще помнило движения и удары, но сил для них стало теперь недостаточно. Меч был сломан, ныли и скула, и едва не вывихнутое запястье, и плечо, там, где по касательной его задела чужая пуля. Раньше от такого на Ямамото не осталось бы не то что ни царапины — ни воспоминания о ней.

Маммон долго цокала языком.  
— Такой эффект разве что от употребления внутрь, — предположила она, когда Ямамото — уже второй раз подряд — рассказал о произошедшем.  
— Ты это говно не жрал? — перевел Сквало, взглядом указывая на конверты, которые рядовые иллюзионисты разбирали по одному и упаковывали заново. Ограничители пламени, должно быть, решил Ямамото. — Или там счастливые билеты? Упаковку от мороженого?  
— Поговорите с Занзасом, — предложила Маммон.  
— С ним-то о...  
— Об оплате, — перебила она.  
Сквало ухмыльнулся:  
— Понял намек.  
И они отправились в Варию.

Из-за неплотно прикрытых дверей было отлично слышно, что происходит внутри кабинета.  
— Трахнуть его напоследок не забудь, — заржал Занзас.  
Ямамото почувствовал, как по лицу разливается жаркий румянец.  
— Это еще зачем? — возмутился Сквало.  
— Ты же попортил им мальчика? Доводи дело до конца.  
Раздался грохот, и Сквало вывалился в коридор, взъерошенный и сердитый, захлопнул дверь ногой.  
— У Маммон есть контакты Верде, — донесся голос Занзаса. — Он ей должен, так что платить дважды я не собираюсь.  
Сквало выразительно мотнул головой:  
— Пойдем, инвалид, — и Ямамото направился за ним.

— Может быть, ты очень жалеешь мудаков, которым достанутся письма счастья? И поэтому у тебя там все упало? Ты учти, себе дороже к таким хорошо относиться.  
— Нет.  
Ямамото вовсе не волновала судьба тех политиков и дельцов, которым должны были прийти на вид неотличимые от обычных и вроде бы безопасные конверты, которые взорвутся в руках адресатов. После хитрых манипуляций — только нужных, совершенно определенных людей. Если это необходимо Вонголе. Пока это не касается Ямамото и тех, кто ему дорог, лично. А судить намерения Цуны он уже давно перестал.  
— Ничего, — сказал Сквало, поерзав на каталке. — Заслужили. А жаль, что не удалось купить технологию по-хорошему. Может, ничего и не произошло бы. Давай дальше: тебе Эрео жалко? Вонгола обидела маленькую несчастную семью? — Ямамото улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Они тоже наверняка где-нибудь мучают детишек, не волнуйся за них.  
Может быть, правда, а может быть, повод уничтожить еще одну не входящую в Альянс семью. Ямамото все это не касается.

В помещении, предназначенном для экспериментальных операций, было чисто и пусто. Ямамото со Сквало сидели друг напротив друга, Сквало на каталке, а Ямамото на операционном столе, под огромной, страшной хирургической лампой.  
Верде прохаживался по полу между ними, и Ямамото аккуратно поджал ноги, а Сквало наоборот — болтал сапогами, будто нарочно мешая.  
— Причины или следствия? — риторически спросил Верде. — Что касается следствий, варианта у нас два. Либо мы делаем вам переливание пламени хирургически, либо Сквало отдает его добровольно.  
— Как? — удивился Ямамото.  
— В том-то и дело, что мы не знаем. Не знаем мы, как, — наставительно сказал Верде.  
— А там пересадка почек, печени, селезенки не нужна? — приподнял бровь Сквало, и от возмущения Верде даже остановился.  
— Вот ты знаешь, какой орган у тебя отвечает за решимость? Печень, почки, — Верде кашлянул, — задница? Я бы и не против поставить на тебе эксперимент, но что-то подсказывает мне, боссы Варии и Вонголы будут не рады. Ты бы тоже думал, прежде чем говорить: сам наполовину состоишь из протезов.  
— Давай, еще учить меня будешь, карлик, — огрызнулся Сквало. — Мозг?  
— А вот это мы точно пересаживать не будем.  
— Я к чему, — объяснил он, — а толку в переливании без органов?  
— Вот и проверим, — процедил Верде и развернулся к Ямамото, — я займусь или сами попробуете?

Чужое пламя казалось чем-то инородным. Оно лилось по тонким трубкам, стекало в горло, в ноздри, и Ямамото не сразу привык к тому, что можно вдыхать, не захлебываясь, — уже после того, как смог видеть его, светло-голубое, прозрачное, похожее на густую воду.  
Сквало лежал рядом и смотрел на Ямамото с внимательным любопытством, трубки тянулись от его рук, крепились к кольцам на пальцах, пламя шло толчками, как кровь.  
Пламени хватило Ямамото ровно на две попытки сконцентрироваться и один неосторожный удар, снесший хлипкую ширму, а после мир снова сделался тусклым и слабым, кольцо вспыхнуло последний раз и погасло, и Ямамото понял, что у него сейчас не хватит сил открыть принесенную Верде коробочку.  
Верде со вздохом осмотрел палату, покрутил в ладошках ставший бесполезным фламмометр.  
— Любопытно, — сказал он. — Судя по выходу, усвоил ты его только отчасти. Должно быть, естественная передача лучше сработает. Сейчас проверим.  
Почесывая затылок, Верде направился к двери.  
— Эй, — рявкнул Сквало, — а причину-то ты искать не будешь? Где там у него орган решимости?  
— Потом, — ответил Верде и захлопнул за собой дверь. Щелкнул замок.  
Сквало подошел проверить — было закрыто.  
— Мелкий говнюк, — процедил он, — сейчас ведь не выпустит, пока что-нибудь не придумаем.

— Не знаю, Сквало, честно, не знаю.   
— Ты с Савадой не ссорился, женщины тебе не отказывали? Нервничал в последнее время? Базука по тебе не попадала?  
— А это здесь при чем?  
— Что, базука?  
— Нет, женщины.  
— А, — протянул Сквало, — ну, решимость — это такая вещь... Сила воли там, мотивация — зависят от разных вещей. Некоторые вспомнят, как их мама в детстве забыла с днем рожденья поздравить — и все, считай на ближайший час нет бойца. А бывает, наоборот, так разозлятся, что вынесут пару комнат. Тоже случается. — Сквало покрутил на пальце варийское кольцо. — Или вот ваш Савада, ему обязательно помнить надо, что у него семья обормотов на шее, чтобы жопу от стула оторвать.  
— А ты откуда знаешь?  
— Да все у нас про всех знают, тоже мне секрет, — хохотнул Сквало. — И вот, значит, есть у нас один такой — очень бабник, но накануне важных дел перестает трахаться. Дерется потом за троих. Хорошо, что в Варии женщин нет, — задумчиво сказал он, продолжая рассматривать свои пальцы. — Ну, почти. Ну и наоборот тоже бывает.  
— А базука? — спросил тогда Ямамото, потому что про женщин дальше не хотел говорить.  
— Да ты что, не знаешь что ли, — ответил Сквало. — Вся херня от базуки.

Пламя влажно лилось ему за шиворот, мокли кончики волос, холодил воротник рубашки, а пальцы Сквало немного выше, наоборот, были горячими. Ямамото поймал себя на том, что вжимается лбом в чужое плечо.  
— Только не спи, — сказал Сквало тихо, скользнул пальцами в волосы и положил ладонь Ямамото на затылок.  
В палате стояла мертвая тишина, не слышно было даже тиканья часов, и Ямамото вело, от пламени ли, прохладно стекающего вдоль позвоночника, от близости ли Сквало, горячего и живого. Ямамото сосчитал до трех, выдохнул и осторожно потянул Сквало к себе, тот сделал полшага вперед, остановился между расставленных колен — а потом резко отнял руку:  
— Ну? — и Ямамото бросило в жар.  
— Нет, нет, — сказал он, — ничего не передалось. Даже чувствовать его больше не могу.  
— Еще? — насмешливо предложил Сквало — все уже понял, должно быть, — и Ямамото подался вперед, так, чтобы быть ближе, совсем близко и почти вслепую нашел губами его губы.

— Еще? — спросил Сквало вечность спустя.  
— Еще, — согласился Ямамото.  
— Есть, — Сквало мотнул головой, откидывая с лица пряди; губы у него были влажные, из уголка рта стекала капля пламени, — предложение насчет еще и еще немного больше. Только нужно определиться. Камень-ножницы-бумага, — решил Сквало.  
Секундой позже произнесенного вслух «три» Ямамото накрыл его кулак ладонью и потянул на себя.   
— Да не жалко, — сказал Сквало, и Ямамото понял — жалко, но переигрывать было поздно, а Ямамото тоже хотел — и гораздо, гораздо сильнее.

Сквало нашел в палате медицинскую смазку, быстро разделся и, подумав, включил лампу над операционным столом. Весь он был бледный в этом ярком свете, худой, горячий, и Ямамото жадно его ощупывал и все не мог наглядеться и натрогаться.  
— Ты не забывай только, зачем мы здесь. — Сквало устроил голову на скрещенных предплечьях и нетерпеливо дернул бедрами.  
Ямамото навалился на него сверху, обхватил поперек туловища, потерся, лизнул между лопатками.  
— Пламя, — напомнил Сквало. Ямамото погладил его по животу, скользнул рукой ниже.  
— Потом, ладно?

Ямамото не помнил, в какой момент отключился, а когда очнулся, Сквало лежал рядом, вытянувшись и закинув руки за голову.  
Ямамото сел, свесив ноги с операционного стола, дотянулся до выключателя — свет перестал бить в глаза. Сквало за спиной перекатился набок, задел коленом бедро, устроил ладонь у Ямамото на пояснице.  
— Ну как ты?  
Ямамото дотянулся до лотка, где вместе с ватой, ложечками и вскрытым тюбиком геля лежало кольцо Вонголы, неуместное, неудобное, со слишком острыми краями, чтобы вызывать у Сквало стоны исключительно удовольствия. Ямамото надел его, сжал кулак и попробовал сконцентрироваться.  
Ничего не происходило.  
— Ложись давай обратно, — вздохнул Сквало. — Везучий ты, пацан, — неожиданно добавил он, когда Ямамото почти задремал. — Так, глядишь, и свалишь отсюда. Кто тебя будет такого искать? Небоеспособного.  
Но у Сквало было место в этом мире — и причина, и желание здесь остаться, а Ямамото держала дружба, чем дальше, тем больше подкреплявшаяся тысячей и одним нежеланным и неприятным обязательством. Если пламя вернуть не получится, Ямамото не будет жалеть.

Верде с равнодушным интересом оглядывал сбившиеся клеенки и простыни, разворошенный лоток, помятую одежду Ямамото.  
— Маммон бы давно сделала деньги на компромате. К счастью для вас, я не Маммон.  
— Перейдем к причинам? — Сквало неторопливо одевался. — Есть у тебя штатные психологи?  
Верде отмахнулся:  
— Не понадобятся. Мне, на самом деле, интересно было посмотреть, можно ли будет что-то сделать без устранения причины, но безопасных для жизни способов тут, видимо, нет. А опасные, к счастью для вас, мне запретили.  
Сквало насторожился, весь подобрался, ожидая продолжения.  
— Теперь о причине. Вам, молодой человек, — Верде посмотрел на Ямамото, — стоит быть осмотрительнее. Со всяческой незнакомой корреспонденцией в том числе. Вам накануне не приходило никаких писем? — Ямамото пожал плечами. — Открыток?  
— Ну, меня поздравляли с Рождеством, но это присылала какая-то девочка...  
— С розовыми сердечками открытка, да-да, — кивнул Верде. Сквало прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
— Значит, опыты? — спросил Ямамото.  
Верде фыркнул:  
— Думаешь, вам пришлось бы красть столько бумаги Эрео, если бы мне удалось сделать хороший аналог? Пока, как видишь, эффект только обратный — поглощение вместо высвобождения. Дождь, а не ураган. Впрочем, так тоже интересно.  
— Да плевать, интересно или нет! — вскипел Сквало. — Что делать теперь?  
— Ну, поскольку я все еще должен Маммон за дополнительные образцы, а вы мне больше не нужны, — произнес Верде, — так и быть, скажу.

— Ты ее хоть не выбросил? — спросил Сквало.  
— Вряд ли. Куда-то сунул, наверное, — улыбнулся Ямамото. Все было проще и сложнее одновременно — и это все не собиралось ни останавливаться, ни прекращаться, ни оставлять его в покое. О ста рецептах суши, утренних пробежках в Намимори, пятничном бейсболе и кино с той самой девочкой можно было забыть — последнее, впрочем, беспокоило Ямамото мало:  
— Вот про сунуть я тебе как-нибудь на практике объясню, — ворчал Сквало, — а про незнакомую почту ты у меня будешь слушать сейчас...  
До конца перелета в Японию оставалось еще семь часов.


End file.
